


イカ

by phandomsub



Series: Kinkshame [4]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Sex, Breeding, Consensual Non-Consent, M/M, Roleplay, Sex Pollen, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 13:51:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13976475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phandomsub/pseuds/phandomsub
Summary: Collapsing to his knees, Dan stares into the black abyss below and regrets. He shouldn’t be here, and, had he listened to his mother, he wouldn’t be.





	イカ

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy some unedited, Hentai-inspired monster fucking.

Black sneakers thud against the uneven ground as Dan runs, twigs and sticks snapping loudly underfoot. Panting heavily, he attempts to cut his way through overgrown branches and hanging vines with his flailing arms, but they still scratch his face and tug at his clothes; it’s dark in the forest, moonlight only filtering through the canopy in slivers, and there isn’t a clear path in sight.

A shriek sounds behind him. Dan doesn’t stop running as he glances back, too on-edge to identify it by ear – the relief that comes with spotting the tawny owl is deep-rooted, yet fleeting.

‘Oh shit,’ he gasps, losing what little air is left in his lungs as he trips and almost falls. ‘Shit, shit, shit.’

Wobbling on his aching legs, Dan slows to a jog to steady himself, then a sudden, skidded stop. It seems he owes the owl thanks, because he would never have seen the three-metre drop in time. Standing still in silence, spare his own ragged breathing, he can hear the rush of water below.

‘Fuck,’ he groans, glancing from side to side. The river stretches on as far as he can see, and there’s only two ways he can go – back, or through. ‘God _fucking_ dammit.’

Collapsing to his knees, Dan stares into the black abyss below and regrets. He shouldn’t be here, and, had he listened to his mother, he wouldn’t be. All his life, she had told him of the things that lived in the forest, the things that surely shouldn’t exist but somehow do. Bedtime stories in his home were tales of children who had wandered in but never out – or, at least not in the same state in which they had entered. She had warned him of the magic it possessed, and at first he had heeded it, but with age came arrogance and eventually he stopped believing. Now, with sweat curling his hair and dirt on his palms, he believes.

‘I’m sorry, mum,’ he whispers, swinging his legs around to dangle over the water, its depths impossible to gauge. ‘I’m a fucking idiot.’

Grimacing, he shuffles to the edge of the ravine and pushes off. He lands, ankle-deep, in ice-cold water.

‘Oh,’ Dan says, looking around himself. With the closer proximity, he notices he’s landed on a small pile-up of smooth stones. A meter each way and the bottom of the river disappears entirely. ‘Thank _God_.’

Sighing in relief, he takes a moment to revel in the fact that he _wasn’t_ just swept away by the strong current. It’s enough time for something to lance from the water and wrap around his ankle.

‘No!’ Dan cries as it yanks him aside powerfully – his face scrunches up in dreadful anticipation, but, once again, his body doesn’t submerge.

Slowly opening one eye at a time, he finds that something has caught him mere centimetres from the rolling water. That’s when he recognises the wet tightness isn’t just around his ankle, but all of his limbs – something holds him by both ankles, thighs, and armpits, and honestly, he would rather he was being washed downstream right now.

‘Oh,’ a deep, velvety voice drawls. It sends a shiver up Dan’s spine. ‘Hello.’

‘L-Let me go,’ he stutters, trying to squirm free, but it’s no use. Whatever has a hold of him is much stronger than he is.

‘Don’t be like that,’ the voice says, and Dan gasps as the six points of pressure on his body tighten. ‘I only want to play.’

For an ephemeral second, Dan wishes he knew what exactly has captured him. Then it slowly begins to turn him over, and he takes it back in an instant.

‘Aren’t you a pretty one,’ the voice gushes once it has him suspended with his back above the river. By this point, Dan’s already squeezed his eyes shut again. ‘What a lovely face.’

Something just as cold and slimy as his restraints touches Dan’s cheek. He flinches as it leaves behind a viscous sheen; wriggling again, he finds the same liquid has begun seeping through his clothes.

‘Stop,’ he demands in a voice far too tiny to persuade. ‘Put me down.’

‘Why don’t you open your eyes, pretty boy,’ the creature suggests, without much room for debate. Even so, Dan keeps them closed, until that same damp weight is pressing against his throat. ‘Or do I have to make you?’

Dan sucks in a startled breath, eyes shooting open as it presses momentarily against his windpipe. In front of him – too close, far closer than his remaining senses had allowed – sits something that could pass for a boy. It has a head of black hair, with candlelight skin and vibrant blue eyes. In any other setting it might be beautiful, but here, where its row of razor-sharp teeth glint in the moonlight, it looks downright murderous. It isn’t the vicious grin that holds Dan’s attention, however, but the eight long, black tentacles that sprout from its naked upper-half.

‘Oh, shit,’ Dan squeaks, heart hammering in his chest. His pulse throbs in his neck and the creature seems to like that, its lingering tentacle pressing against it.

‘You’re scared,’ it hisses, and a plenitude of the dark, slick liquid oozes out against Dan’s skin. ‘It tastes so _good_.’

‘Please,’ Dan begs. ‘Let me go, I’ll give you whatever you want. Just – don’t hurt me!’

‘Silly little human,’ it chuckles, its eighth tentacle coming up to caress Dan’s face. ‘Do you know what I am?’

Dan swallows thickly and nods.

‘ _Ika_ ,’ he whispers.

‘Good, then you know what it is that I want,’ the Ika says, leaning closer. Freezing, humanoid hands join its multiple other appendages on Dan’s body; one presses flat over his heart, and he swears the chill runs right down to the bone. ‘I want to taste you.’

‘You – you can,’ Dan babbles, fishing through his brain for the salesman tactics he’s watched his father use since birth. ‘You feed off emotions, right? The stronger the better? Well, fear is strong, and I can promise you I’m pretty fucking scared right now.’ His voice breaks, and he takes a deep breath. ‘So, you don’t have to do anything, really, you can feed off me and let me go and we can both – _mmph!_ ’

Dan’s rambling is swiftly silenced as one tentacle wraps around his head, twice, in quick succession; it clasps against his mouth like rope, slipping between his full, pink lips, gagging him.

‘You talk too much, pretty boy,’ the Ika sneers, its pointed, plum nails digging into the material of Dan’s t-shirt. ‘But I like your curiosity. Most humans just scream. So, I will tell you this – you’re correct that fear tastes good. But there’s something much, much better.’

A long, bony finger finds Dan’s soft hair and twirl a lock around itself, almost playfully. Dan whimpers against the slick that leaks onto his tongue and over his lips.

‘It’s less of an emotion, as you say, and more of a cocktail of them.’ Leaning evermore forward, the creature moves its stroking tentacle from Dan’s neck to skim it with his cold lips instead. Unwillingly, Dan shivers. ‘Did you know, my pet, that there is a reason that Ika’s teeth are sharp? It’s not just so we can tear out your throat if you misbehave.’

On cue, Dan’s throat vibrates with a whine, and the Ika chuckles against it.

‘It’s because our saliva possesses the ability to heighten sensation if injected to the bloodstream. Now, that means if I bite you, and then torture you, the pain will be beyond anything you’ve ever experienced. But don’t cry, pretty boy!’ The Ika pulls back and the tip of its spare tentacle wipes the single tear from Dan’s cheek. ‘Physical pain doesn’t taste good – but you know what does?’

Staring up at the creature that holds him at its mercy, Dan does his best to shake his head with the tentacle binding it. A slender hand skims down his front and Dan jolts as it settles between his open legs.

‘Sex,’ it whispers. ‘Pleasure and sorrow and desire and fear all at once. And I’m going to make you feel it all.’

The sound that gurgles from Dan’s throat is intended as a scream, but it escapes around thick membrane as merely a muffled cry. Again, he makes a futile attempt at escape by thrashing his body, but the hold is far too strong. He isn’t able to pull away when the Ika lunges for him and sinks its teeth into his neck.

At first, Dan feels nothing but the slight prick of pain as its grinning mouth pulls back, spotted with flecks of his blood. He still writhes as one slim tentacle works its way under his damp shirt and crawls up his smooth, warm skin to the rounded collar. Hooking around it, it pulls, hard enough to tear it open, right down the middle. Doing the same to its sleeves, one at a time, the black fabric finally falls away, carrying in the slight breeze and washing downstream. Topless and exposed, Dan whines as he struggles against the cool air.

‘Such a beautiful body,’ the Ika sighs, icy hands finding his bare chest and, as fingertips brush across Dan’s nipples, he suddenly understands.

‘ _Uhh_ ,’ he moans, eyelids fluttering as he tries to ignore the powerful spark of arousal that shoots through him.

‘It feels good, doesn’t it, pretty boy?’ the Ika jeers. A tentacle unwraps from one of Dan’s ankles and takes over playing with the hard, pink buds as those hands move to cup his perspiring face. Dan clenches his eyes shut and tries again to shake his head. ‘You can’t lie to me, pet. I can taste it.’

Dan chokes on a sob, rendered totally powerless as tenacious extremities tug at his tight pants. He’s held above certain death only by his armpits and a single thigh as they work on undressing him, slipping the shoes from his feet with ease and tearing down his jeans without so much as a care for the zip. Each time a tentacle brushes against newly exposed, prickling skin, Dan’s body quivers – not with the disgust he longs for, but with unbearable, undeniable surges of lust.

‘I love how your bodies react,’ the Ika gushes when it has Dan down to his underwear. It brushes across his hard, clothed cock, and Dan’s teary eyes roll back into his head. ‘So warm.’

Dan mumbles something against the makeshift gag. To his surprise, it coils away, allowing him to speak. Mouth freed, he takes a deep gulp of air.

‘Did you have something to say, pretty boy?’

‘Please,’ Dan begs, tears streaming as his boxers are slid down his long legs, revealing his little, pink cock. ‘Don’t.’

‘Oh,’ the creature sighs. ‘I was hoping for better from you.’

There isn’t time for Dan to scream before the tentacle is lurching back at his mouth; this time, it pushes past his lips and snakes its way down his throat, thrusting deeper and deeper. Eyes widening in horror, Dan gags, but it comes out as a spluttered moan. He wants to fight it, but nothing has ever felt better than having his lips stretched around the pulsing, oozing tentacle – lids drooping, he gives in and sucks.

‘ _Ah_ ,’ the Ika moans, fucking further into Dan’s hot, wet mouth. ‘That’s a much better use for it.’

Dan gives a sad hiccup of submission, legs spreading wider as a pair of tentacles pull them apart and another two slither in between them. His dick twitches pathetically against his lower-stomach as the tapered tips tickle at his thighs; another wraps around his chest and, using its suction-cups, suckles at Dan’s hypersensitive nipples. The pleasure it endures on him is immense, but pales drastically as yet another winds around his cock. Dan convulses, shaking apart as he loses his mind to the creature.

‘Taste so good,’ it groans, head tipping back as it ravishes Dan’s naked, hopeless body. ‘Could keep you, milk you like this for weeks. But you want more, don’t you?’

Dan doesn’t try to deny it this time – he still cries as he nods, but, somewhere along the line, they’ve turned to reflex tears from having his throat violated so violently. He doesn’t even shy away as a tentacle presses up between his ass-cheeks and oozes slick against his hole.

‘Such a willing boy. So hungry for it.’ It plays at his rim and slowly strokes his cock, and Dan leaks with his own juices. ‘You want it inside you so badly.’

As the tentacle pushes inside him, the scream that tears apart Dan’s chest is pure bliss. It slides up in such a perfect fit, small and slippery enough that his body doesn’t resist the intrusion; it expands a little in his tight, hot ass, spilling more slick that makes obscene sounds as it fucks into him. The tip rubs directly against his prostate as the thicker base pulsates against sensitive muscles, and Dan’s never felt so fucking good. He thrashes, but not with the desire the escape – the stimulation is all too much, and his body squirms with the urge to come.

‘Oh,’ the Ika moans, working faster. ‘Come for me, darling, want to taste your orgasm.’

Dripping with sweat, Dan lays limp in its grip, obedient in letting it use his lovely body. With brown eyes slipping closed entirely, he sucks harder, muscles tensing greedily around the creature. It draws a high-pitched sound from its throat, and the tentacle inside him grgows thicker, stretching him wider.

‘So tight and hot,’ it pants. ‘I’m – I’m going to breed you.’

Delusional with bliss, Dan doesn’t stop at the warning. He moves his hips with the little leeway the Ika’s shared pleasure gives to its hold, grinding down as the incredible heat bubbles in his lower gut. The suckered grip on his cock squeezes almost to the point of pain, the throbbing that fills him up increasing.

Dan’s hazy eyes peel open just in time to watch the creature come inside him. The flat surface of his belly swells as its seed rushes inside him, and he can feel what leaks out gushing down his thighs. The pressure of its orgasm hits directly against Dan’s prostate. Head thrown back, his poor little cock gives one last twitch before he’s finally coming in streaks up his chest.

‘Fuck,’ the Ika whines, palming at Dan’s bred belly as it squirms inside him. More thick, salty come rushes from him, out around the shrinking tentacle. Dan moans and bucks, riding out his own blinding orgasm. ‘Tastes – oh, _fuck_.’

Every muscle in Dan’s body is shaking with the intensity, heart pounding in his ears and vision blurring. The feeling is so overwhelming he doesn’t even realise when his mouth is freed. The God-tier sensation doesn’t quite last, however, as a smirking face suddenly leers above his own, so close he can smell the ice on its breath.

‘Thank you, pretty boy,’ it whispers. ‘You’ve been so useful, but I’m afraid that’s come to an end.’

With only the air in his lungs, Dan is plunged into the freezing water of the river. Tentacles still clutch at his body as he’s dragged down, a trail of bubbles rising without him. In the pitch black, his brown hair swirls around him, exhausted body fighting weakly as he teeters on the edge of consciousness. When they finally float up to breach the surface again, he’s _pissed_.

‘Phil!’ he screams, gasping for breath as he struggles against the current. ‘What the _fuck_.’

The Ika is already sat back on the bridge of stones, snickering as it reels him in with one lazy tentacle.

‘I thought you would have liked a dramatic ending,’ it says as Dan drags his waterlogged, naked body up beside it.

‘You could have killed me!’ he shrieks.

‘Oh, please. You know I can taste your pulse, I wouldn’t have let you drown.’

‘Still,’ Dan sulk, shivering.

‘What, no thanks at all, after I subject myself to recreating your little cartoon fantasies?’

‘It’s not cartoon, it’s _anime_. Besides, something tells me I wasn’t “subjecting” you to anything, going by the amount of come still inside me.’

‘You got me there,’ the Ika grins. ‘Not going to lie, I kind of wish I actually had that aphrodisiac spit stuff. Would have made things a lot less boring before you showed up.’

‘Well, you’ve got me now,’ Dan says, ignoring the chattering of his teeth as he takes Phil’s hand.

‘I sure do,’ Phil says, wrapping his tentacles around Dan in an attempt to warm him up. ‘The only person insane enough to not run when they see me.’

‘Mm,’ Dan hums, resting his head on Phil’s bony shoulder. ‘What _would_ you do, if I tried to run away?’

The Ika stiffens, grip tightening; with a small chuckle, it presses a lone kiss to the top of Dan’s soaked head.

‘I’d drown you.’


End file.
